The Nightmare and The Maelstrom
by lunalover507
Summary: (Naruto x Nightmare Moon) Before Nightmare Moon could be properly banished to the moon, she escaped to the village of Konoha, with a little help from Discord. Traveling through dimensions can be a tiring affair, so Nightmare Moon decided to choose Naruto as her host. Witness the story of how two unlikely beings work together, meet new friends, and ended up falling in love.


**Chapter 1: Nightmare Moon in Konoha**

The six Elements of Harmony swirled around Princess Celestia, creating a ring of rainbow around her.

She went face to face with her sist-no-Nightmare Moon. The gems formed a circle in front of Celestia, with the Element of Magic in the middle.

Nightmare Moon snarled dangerously, before gathering up her magic and fired a large beam of raw magical power at Celestia.

The Elements of Kindness, Generosity, Laughter, Honesty and Loyalty concentrated their energy to the Element of Magic.

Using the combined power of both herself and the Elements, Celestia fired a rainbow colored beam at Nightmare Moon, equally the size of her opponent's.

The two beams clashed together in a furious battle, both sides fighting for dominance. Unfortunately for Nightmare Moon, no matter how powerful she is, she was no match for the Elements of Harmony.

It was not long before she was engulfed in a glowing sphere of magic.

Tears flowed down Celestia's cheeks as she prepared the spell to banish her sister to the moon. She tried holding the tears back, but they kept flowing out like a broken dam. She did not want to do it, but she knew she had to, no matter how much it hurt.

Sensing her sister's intention, Nightmare Moon screeched in panic. Thousands of thoughts went through her mind, desperately trying to find a way to get out of this mess.

Finally, she remembered a spell she had read in a book when she had snuck in Starswirl the Bearded's forbidden section.

She focused every last drop of magic to her horn in a last ditch attempt.

Celestia, her eyes blurry with tears, did not notice her sister's actions.

The spell flashed through her mind in a flash and she began glowing a blue hue. She sucked in a deep breath before whispering quietly.

"Forbidden Spell: Soulless Body"

She gasped when she found herself looking at...herself! She let out a mental sigh of relief when she realized that her spell worked. Her soul was now outside her own body!

She watched as the sphere containing her body shot to the moon, where it left a mark of a pony on the moon's surface. She couldn't help but shudder slightly, imagining what would've happen if she had not used the spell.

She shook her head, now is not the time. She flew away with a speed that put the Wonderbolts to shame.

She did not care if anypony saw her or not. Being a soul without a body gives you the perk of being invisible.

Knowing Celestia, she had put a spell around the moon to immediately alert her if she so much as leave the moon's surface. Luckily, it was only her body that got banished to the moon, not her.

She looks down at her slightly see through form and frowned. This spell was useful sure, but it sucks your magic away like a pony drinking a glass of water.

She could already feel herself starting to fade away. She needed to find a source of energy, and fast. At this rate, she would not even reach the Everfree Forest before she returned back to her body.

And the only thing that she could think of with such amount of energy within the area that could last her a few more minutes was him.

Namely, a certain chaotic draconequus named Discord.

* * *

She landed on top of a statue of a strange creature. It had the body of dragon, a horse like head with a deer antler on the right, a goat horn on the left, a long fang and a goat beard. It also has the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat.

_"Why, if it isn't Princess Luna. What a pleasant surprise._"

Nightmare Moon narrowed her eyes. She knew that voice. Truth be told, she never expected the statue to still be conscious, only that it was a great source of energy.

**"Watch your tongue, Discord. You are speaking to the Queen of the Night. I am not Luna, I am...Nightmare Moon!"**

She hissed, outraged at the blatant disrespect from what was once the Lord of Chaos. The voice returned, this time with more mirth than ever.

_"Yeah, kinda hard to look at my tongue when I'm a statue, don't you think? Anyways, what do I owe such a pleasure to meet you?"_

Discord asked, completely ignoring Nightmare Moon's silent threat. She growled in annoyance, but complied anyway. She does not have time for pep talks.

**"I have came for your magic, Discord."** She said, making the spirit raise an nonexistent eyebrow.

**"I require a large amount of energy to sustain this form long enough for me to find a new host. Then, I shall cast eternal darkness throughout the land! And I shall have that magic, whether you like it or not."**

There was a moment of dead silence, before roaring laughter could be heard.

_"Hahaha! Eternal darkness, you say? Oh, how chaotic that sounds, and the disharmony that will cause."_

Nightmare Moon could practically feel Discord shivering in excitement by the mere thought of it.

_"How interesting. Very well then, I shall lend you some of my power, I might even give you some help in finding a new host."_

Honestly, this was not what she had been expecting. Her horn had been glowing in preparation for the Parasite Spell to leech away the magic she needed, but it seems she doesn't need to after all.

That was her last thought before she felt a huge amount of energy flow through her hooves, to her limbs, then to her entire body and back again.

Nightmare Moon gasped in slight awe. _'So this is Discord's power.'_ She thought to herself, amazed. _'This would be enough to last me a few hours!'_

Discord's voice, once again, ran through her head.

_"Now, as you probably already know, there is no way anyone here will be able to become your host, you need someone with at least a slight understanding of you to be able to."_

Nightmare Moon snorted in disbelief. Of course she knew that.

_"So you have to find someone else, someone with the same pit of darkness you have in your eyes, someone outside Equestria, someone out of this world. And there is only one thing I could think of that is even remotely close to it."_

**"What is it?"** Nightmare Moon growled in annoyance, growing even more impatient by the second.

Even though she couldn't know for sure, she had a nasty suspicion if Discord had a body right now, he would be smirking.

_"Dimensional travelling."_

* * *

Nightmare Moon floated near the statue of Discord, eyeing the stone sculpture with suspicion. She huffed slightly before flying away at top speed.

"Thanks. I suppose." She said, a small part of Luna coming out.

By the time Discord heard her, she was already miles away. Smirking, the spirit of disharmony returned to his statue.

_"Your welcome, princess. Goodbye~"_ He called cheerily, his smirk turning into a malicious grin.

_"For now."_

* * *

**Nightmare Moon's POV**

Faster.

I thought to myself. Landscapes flew past my vision like a blur.

Faster.

I channeled some extra magic to my wings. I recalled what he said, the instructions he gave me.

_"First, fly. As fast as you can. Heck, even faster than the speed of light. If you're not fast enough, you're body will be teared apart, molecules by molecules, slowly, might I add, by the very fabric of space and reality while going through the portal."_

_'As if I wasn't already.' _I growled to myself. The wind stung my eyes as a whistling can be heard while I sped through everything faster than you could blink your eyes.

Don't ask me why I listened to that thing. Obviously, I knew he was planning something, he would never just _give_ me his magic. Still, I was desperate, as much as I hate to admit it.

By this point, I was pretty sure if I was heading to the sun I wouldn't even take three seconds to arrive.

_'This should be fast enough.'_ I thought, panting slightly at the strain of my wings. I remembered the second instruction he gave me.

_"Second, cover yourself in Space magic. It may sound impossible for normal ponies, but I'm sure for an Alicorn it's no big deal."_

I gritted my teeth slightly as I tapped into this forbidden magic. Cerulean blue markings covered my transparent form, from my horn to my hooves, as a cone shaped aura covered my body.

_"Finally, use the magic given to you by the amazing and powerful m-Don't give me that look!-and tear through a part of reality."_

I remember him chuckling a little mischievously. Too much for my liking.

_"Just imagine how your flank will look if a stallion was..."_

I ignored him after that.

Just like he said, I used his...description and created a wormhole through reality with his magic.

A portal opened up a few meters in front of me, it's sides swirling with blue and purple energy.

I closed my eyes, and without hesitation, charged straight into the awaiting void.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I gasped at the sight. I was in what looked like a huge void, similar like my Dream Realm, but not at the same time.

The 'walls' of this place was basically different flashes of color. Portals of different colors filled my vision, floating around without meaning, waiting for somepony to enter.

'_So this is the Echo.'_ I thought in awe.

I've heard tales about this place. The Realm of Dimensions. The Void of Endlessness. And, most of all, the Echo.

But they all have the same ending. The ponies who attempted to enter was ripped apart into molecules smaller than atoms, and those that _were_ successful in entering, either didn't came out the same, or never came out at all.

I was snapped out of my musings by a loud roar that shook me to my core. I shivered slightly. There was no way I was staying around to find out what made that roar.

I flew around the Echo, trying to find a specific portal that Discord told me to find.

Again, why did I listen to him?

Not soon later I was met by the same roar. I quickened my pace, until finally, I found a forest green portal that was laced with crimson red markings.

Like how I entered the first portal, I charged towards this one. The roar sounded again behind me, but much closer this time.

* * *

**Third POV**

In the starry night sky of Konohagakure no Sato, a rip in space appeared. From within, emerged Nightmare Moon.

The portal closed behind her, with Nightmare Moon barely sparing it a glance, glad to be out of that place.

She looked down at the village and her eyes filled with disgust. _'What kind of creatures are these...hairless apes?'_

Deep below, the village was filled with light and happiness, it's occupants completely oblivious to their surroundings.

Nightmare Moon shook her thoughts away with a growl.  
_'Not now.'_ She thought. _'Host first. Insult later.'_

She was about to search the village for a suitable host, but she didn't need to, as a large spike of energy caught her attention.

She quickly flew towards the area and landed on the roof of a building.

She noticed that she somehow felt different. She looked down and did a 'doubletake'.

No longer was she an Alicorn with black fur, but a...blob! A dark blue cloud of dust just floating around, and was now completely visible!

She shook her head in disbelief before sighing in defeat.

_'Better than one of those hairless monkeys, I suppose.'_ She thought to herself, before she heard a grunt and loud yells of glee.

She bent herself forward and took in her surroundings between the alleyway, only to find her blood freeze at the sight.

There was a small monkey-human, that's what they was-being bullied, no, _tortured_ by bigger humans.

She saw that the human was only about six years old, and he had sun-kissed blond mane, two whiskers like mark on each cheek, and cerulean blue eyes.

She grew increasingly angry at each stab and kick received by the young human. Especially when she noticed that he had multiple scars and bruises runing across his body.

'How long have they been doing this?' She mentally raged in her mind. She couldn't understand how can they be so cruel towards their own kind.

Not even herself was that heartless! She would never torture other colts or fillies. Well, enslave them, maybe, but not torture them!

As Nightmare Moon continued watching the horrifying sight, she all but snapped when one of them brought out a whip.


End file.
